dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Roy and Andy
Roy and Andy also known as Roy and Andy: L.A. Style in its fourth season, was an American family comedy sitcom which ran from May 16, 2014 to January 7, 2018 on Disney Channel. The series was created by Cyrus Uy and stars Calum Worthy and Cyrus Uy. The series follows, two twins, Roy (Calum Worthy) and Andy (Cyrus Uy) who recently moved to New York to start their careers as actors. Now, they have to face all new friendships, love, romance and life. Further main cast includes, Nicki Minaj, Bridgit Mendler, David Henrie, Selena Gomez and Christian Simpson. A film adaptation of the series, Roy and Andy: Easter Break, premiered as a Disney Channel Original Movie on April 5, 2015. The series won "Best TV Show" at the FANON Disney Awards in 2015 and 2017. Roy and Andy ended with 116 episodes over four seasons, making the second longest-running Disney Channel Original Series, just behind “Dance It Up” with 117 episodes. Its series finale earned 6.5 million viewers (live and total views on same day), which made that episode the third most-watched series finale in Disney Channel's history, behind Dance It Up and Above The Clouds. A spin-off series, titled, “Turn It Up” will debut on Disney Channel on July of 2018. Summary "Roy and Andy" is about two twins, Roy (Calum Worthy) and Andy (Cyrus Uy) who recently moved to New York to start their careers as actors. Now, they have to face all new friendships, love, romance and life. Cast Main Cast *Calum Worthy as Roy Morris *Cyrus Uy as Andy Morris *Nicki Minaj as Crystal Morris *Bridgit Mendler as Angel McClenton *David Henrie as Steven McClenton *Selena Gomez as Hannah Rose *Christian Simpson as Ryan Recurring *Dove Cameron as Olivia *Ryan McCartan as Joe *Ailsa Maplesden as Sarah *Adam DiMarco as Callum Series Overview Production On March 4, 2014, Season 1 has finished filming. On September 8, 2014, the series has been renewed for a second season, with the season premiere aired on April 5, 2015. The season 2 finale is premiered on February 28, 2016. On June 14, 2015, the series has been renewed for a 13-episode third season. Later, it was increased to a total of 32 episodes. The season 3 premiere aired on March 20, 2016. On June 8, 2016, the series had been renewed for a fourth season. The fourth season premiered on February 5, 2017. It was announced that the fourth season will be its final season on March 2, 2017. On December 23, 2018, Disney Channel ordered a spin-off of the series, titled, "Turn It Up" which will follow Andy's show, "Turn It Up" in Roy and Andy. On March 27, 2018, Disney Channel announced a special reunion Disney Channel Original Movie for the series. Production will begin in September 2018, for the movie to premiere in the middle of 2019. The series finale aired on January 7, 2018, ended the series with a total of 116 episodes. Ratings The show debuted on Disney Channel on February 14, 2014, gathering 6.7 million viewers. In November 2015, "Annabelle-A-Morris 2" two-hour episode became the series' most-watched episode with 24.5 million viewers, surpassing the 20.6 million viewers of "Conjuring-A-Morris 2" episode. In 2016, the series was the top scripted telecast for teens between the age of 9–14 (1.67 million/6.9 rating) and in kids 6–11 (1.87 million/7.9 rating). Broadcast The show aired worldwide on Disney Channel. It premiered on May 22, 2014 in Pakistan. In Australia it premiered on May 29, 2014 and it also aired on Seven Network starting on June 15, 2014. It premiered on the same date in New Zealand and first aired on FOUR on June 20, 2014. It premiered on June 1, 2014 on Family in Canada. In the United Kingdom, it started airing on July 19, 2014 and it also airs on Channel 5. It premiered on July 13, 2014 in Ireland and also aired on TRTÉ. It premiered in Malaysia, Hong Kong, Singapore, and the Philippines on August 8, 2014. It first aired in India and Bangladesh on August 10, 2014. In South Africa it premiered on September 3, 2014. Merchandise Soundtracks *Roy and Andy: Music From The Hit TV Series (July 22, 2015) *Roy and Andy: Play It Again (Soundtrack from the TV Series) (October 20, 2016) DVD Releases Season releases Trivia *Season 4 will be the final season of the show *This marks that Roy and Andy is the 6th Disney Channel Original Series to received a fourth season, preceded by I Want It, Above The Clouds, I Do Care, Dance It Up and Ashley & Kate. *This marks the first Disney Channel show to change setting locations for Season 4. The gang relocate from New York to Los Angeles, California. *The series finale aired on January 7, 2018 with a total of 6.5 million viewers Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:Series by Cyrus Uy